


What Kind Of Dumbass Newsies Spends Twelve Dollars On Paint

by nervousjazzhands



Series: sorry pal i cant afford soulmates i need 2 buy paints bc u have nice eyes [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, roommate au, soulmate au (tho it isnt mentioned in this), this is.... rlly extra and gay lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousjazzhands/pseuds/nervousjazzhands
Summary: you know gay? yeah. this is it.(or the one where jack loves davey so much he sounds like a made for tv oscar wilde.disclaimer: author has never read anything by oscar wilde, but he Is very gay)





	

It takes Jack a few months of living with Davey to realize how pretty his is. Obviously, when Jack had met him he’d noticed that he was _nice looking_ (who wouldn’t), but he was a little busy to notice the nice shade of blue eyes that Davey has, or how his hair always curls in just the right way when it’s still a little wet.

And it’s not that Jack has never had good-looking roommates before. By all accounts, Spot and Racetrack are both very handsome people. But he’s never had a roommate who’s good looking in the same _way_ that Davey is.

Because Davey is pretty in the way that inspires sonnets and decadent oil paintings and haunting novels and as nice as that is aesthetically, it’s sort of distracting. Case in point: Jack hasn’t been able to draw anything but him for the past three weeks. Every time he tries to draw something, it always ends up curvey into Davey’s familiar smile, or branching off into his curls. He even goes out to buy a fancy pack of paints, just because he couldn’t get the shade of blue in Davey’s eyes _just right_. 

So far Jack has spent twelve dollars on being in love with Davey Jacobs. 

Because it really can’t be anything but love at this point, considering the way Jack can’t help but smile whenever he sees Davey and the fact that he’s already fitted himself seamlessly into Davey’s life. It’s…. not strictly _bad_ , but it’s _weird_ , how much he likes Davey.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah!!! i was writing this javid fic and this was gonna b part of it but i had to take it out so i could have actually plot instead of just jack talking abt how pretty davey is for 3k words, but i like this so??? here u go folks. a teaser if you will. only the actual fic is gonna b Good, unlike this lmao.
> 
> also,,, this is literally the most extra thing i have written yet its 100% in character so dont blame me, blame kenny ortega for giving us a tru Bisexual Icon in jack kelly


End file.
